Hey! We're In Havana At Night!
by PinkInk3
Summary: The story of two girls who end up in Havana and reek havok on the whole plot of the movie.


Hey We're in Havana at Night! *We begin our tale as Erin and Sarah are walking out of the movie theater complaining about the completely insane ending of Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights*  
  
Sarah: Damn, that ending sucked!  
  
Erin: Javier was hott.  
  
Sarah: I can't believe it fricken ended like that!  
  
Erin: *Growing steadily louder* Javier was SO hott!  
  
Sarah: Did they ever get back together??!!  
  
Erin: *Tilts back her head and screams* JAVIER WAS SOOOO HOTT!  
  
*People in the crowd outside the theatre turn around looking for the obviously insane person that just screamed some fictional character is now, basically their main love interest*  
  
Sarah: *also yelling* ERIN SHUT UP!  
  
*Now the crowd starts to talk lowly amongst themselves*  
  
Random Discriminatory Crowd Member: ummmm Honey I think we should just rent a movie instead Random Discriminatory Crowd Member: *sarcastically* what the hell is wrong with them?  
  
*Sarah and Erin decide to walk home now instead of seeing the movie again and shouting at the screen*  
  
Sarah: *thoughtfully* I wish I made that movie....  
  
Erin: I still think Javier was madd hott  
  
Sarah: *still thoughtfully* ....At least mine would have had a damn ending  
  
Erin: *completely not listening to Sarah* Madddd hotttttttt  
  
*Suddenly a pickup truck slams right into Sarah and Erin knocking them right into...  
  
DA DA DAAA........ HELL  
  
No wait not hell....it begins with an "H"..... I think it's in the title... oh  
yeah.....  
  
DA DA DAAA..... HAVANA!  
  
(Ironically not at night but in the morning, go figure)  
  
Erin: What the hell!!???  
  
Sarah: I feel like I got hit by a truck....  
  
Erin: me too.....  
  
Sarah: OMG Erin, Do you think we're hung over? O shit my parents will so totally massacre me! Shit, Shit, Shit!  
  
*Sarah starts having a mental breakdown*  
  
Erin: Well, I don't remember drinking any alcoholic things..... Wait that rum and coke might have had some alcohol in it...naaaah  
  
*Erin starts laughing thinking about a rum and coke actually having alcohol in it*  
  
Sarah: OMG Erin! Okay maybe you're hung over but I 'm not...  
  
*Both girls are quietly pondering different things. Erin doubts whether or not that big pink bunny she talked to last afternoon was actually there...but it seemed SO real...maybe it was the after effects of that brownie that homeless dude gave me? Hmmmm? Sarah is thinking about the fact that she might actually have gotten drunk and what stupid things she may have done*  
  
*Erin suddenly stops thinking if you could call it that*  
  
Erin: JAVIER!!!!!!!!  
  
*Erin starts running towards the back of some dude in a hotel uniform. It looks kind of like one of those cheesy movies where the guy is running down the beach toward a girl along the sand and they embrace. Only this time the guy gets a horrified look on his face and starts running madly down the sand tripping over himself.*  
  
*Sarah hasn't realized that Erin is running down the beach*  
  
Sarah:*extremely annoyed* Oh will you just SHUT UP about Javier already!  
  
*Erin tackles the mystery dude onto the sand in the background and starts kissing him, Sarah has no idea. *  
  
Sarah: I mean the guy doesn't even exist! He is just a fictional char....  
  
*Sarah suddenly realizes Erin is gone*  
  
Sarah: Erin......Erin......ERIN!!!!!!  
  
*Sarah starts to panic; she whips around and sees Erin lying on top of a guy in the sand. The guy is obviously not having fun.*  
  
Sarah: ERIN!!!!!!!  
  
*She sprints over to them just as the guy is beginning to calm down and actually starting to kiss back*  
  
Sarah: Erin! What the hell are you doing!!??? OMG its Javier!  
  
Erin: Dammit Sarah it was just getting good!  
  
Sarah: Can I have a try?  
  
Erin: You'll have to ask Javier I practically had to tell him how old I was until he actually admitted that he thought I was hott!  
  
Sarah: Well duh you don't think he wants to go to jail for rape do you?  
  
Erin: They have that rape law thingy in Cuba.....oh I didn't think they did. You know with the people all takin' over and shit.  
  
Sarah: I don't know! I just said the first logical thing that came to mind.  
  
Erin: Oh, alright  
  
Sarah: Listen, Erin can I talk to you for a minute....ALONE.  
  
*Erin is now hanging from around Javier's neck, obviously choking him*  
  
Erin:*disappointed* Awwww alright. Javie you stay right here.  
  
*Sarah takes Erin a few feet away from "Javie"*  
  
Sarah:*in a low whisper* this isn't how the movie is supposed to go!  
  
Erin: I know, but as long as we don't interfere with the dance aspect it will all turn out fine.  
  
Sarah: Oh yeah, cause this movie has that sucky ending!  
  
Erin: Exactly!  
  
*They start giggling evilly until they scare themselves and then head back to Javier*  
  
Erin: Okay, Javier this is my best friend Sarah.  
  
Javier:*hotness* Hi  
  
Sarah: *mumbling* hi  
  
Erin: Javier are you in a dance contest?  
  
Javier: Yeah.....why?  
  
Erin: With a girl named Katey right?  
  
Javier: *suspicious* yesssssssss  
  
Erin: Oh shit, you guys went to the semi finals last night and won didn't you!  
  
Javier: Yes..... you were in the audience!  
  
Erin: No, But that means.........OMG YOU SLEPT WITH HER LAST NIGHT!  
  
Erin and Sarah: *Laughing hysterically and pointing at Javier and the tent where they had stayed*  
  
Javier: How the......How did you...... *starts blushing*  
  
*Sarah and Erin eventually contain their hysterics long enough to say good bye to Javier and head back to the hotel. They then realize they have no fricken cash and head back to the tents on the beach.*  
  
Erin: Ewwww I hope this isn't the one Javier and Katey stayed in last night YUCK!  
  
Sarah: Gross! I don't even wanna think about it!  
  
*They then both begin giggling again and are unable to even look at each other without cracking up so they end up completely hysterical for another hour. They then realize they have to got to get to Javier and Katey's performance or they won't be able to dance with Javier ever! Erin makes a gown out of seaweed and ends up smelling kind of weird. They show up at the palace just in time*  
  
Sarah: Whew. Damn Erin you stink!  
  
*Erin reaches into an elegant looking ladies purse and takes some expensive perfume out and douses herself in it.*  
  
Erin: How's that?  
  
Sarah: Much better.  
  
Erin: Hey look isn't that Javier's brother!?  
  
Sarah: Yeah, oooh we better get outside doesn't he have a gun!?  
  
Erin: Yup, if we leave now we can get good seats outside and watch their fight!  
  
Sarah: WooHOO!  
  
*Sarah and Erin rush outside, strip some cheerleaders of their uniforms, get changed into them and hide behind a bush. Sure enough they hear a gunshot and a few seconds later Javier runs out with his brother*  
  
Javier: *Speaking Spanish*  
  
His Brother:*Speaking Spanish*  
  
Javier:*speaking Spanish*  
  
*Sarah pokes her head around the bush*  
  
Sarah: Speak English dammit!  
  
*Javier and his brother look around but continue speaking Spanish, Eventually Javier punches his brother. At this point Erin and Sarah in full cheerleader outfits, courtesy of the psycho girls that wore the outfits in public, start a dance routine jumping out from behind the bush.*  
  
Sarah and Erin: *Cheering* Go Javie, Go Javie, Punch you' Brotha' Sock 'im Good! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Javie!  
  
*They start jumping and cheering like maniacs*  
  
*On the way back to the tent Sarah and Erin hear something coming from behind a mound of seaweed*  
  
Erin: Hey that pile of seaweed reminds me of that dress I made a few paragraphs ago!  
  
Sarah: Yeah it does resemble it but what's going on behind that stuff?  
  
Erin: How much you wanna bet it's something you would normally have to pay to see on TV or rent in a store that we're not allowed in yet!  
  
Sarah: You think it's......you know  
  
Erin: Definitely  
  
Sarah: But who do you think it is?  
  
Erin:*whispering* I'm about to find out!  
  
*Erin has slowly inched her way across the sand and is now directly in front of the seaweed*  
  
Erin: HOLY SHIT! ITS KATEY'S LITTLE SISTER WITH THAT DUDE THAT KINDA LOOKS LIKE LEO DICAPRIO!  
  
Sarah:*shocked* NO WAY!  
  
Erin: YES WAY!  
  
Sarah: NO WAY!  
  
Erin: YES WAY!  
  
*This continues*  
  
Erin: *leaning over the seaweed* OOOOOO we SO caught you doin' it!!!!  
  
Sarah: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*The two "lovers" start blushing and the dude actually passes out*  
  
Erin: What a baby!  
  
Erin and Sarah: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sarah: We are so mean!  
  
Erin: Heehee I know!  
  
*Sarah and Erin run the rest of the way back to the tent giggling*  
  
*The next night Sarah and Erin show up at "La Rosa Negra" the club where Katey and Javier will share their last dance*  
  
Sarah: Alright, well I'm gonna go hang out over there by the smoke okay?  
  
Erin: Sure, I'm gonna go watch Katey and Javier dance  
  
*Sarah proceeds to get high without realizing it by something called "second hand high-thingy, Erin walks up to Javier and Katey as they finish their dance*  
  
Erin: That was great guys!  
  
Javier: *sweaty* Thanks Erin!  
  
Erin: Hey you remembered my name! That's fricken sweet!  
  
Javier: *laughs* Do you wanna dance? This one *Pointing to Katey* is abandoning me.  
  
Katey: *Huffy* Fine, forget it this never freekin' happened! I don't fuckin' need you! You.....you....bastard!  
  
*Katey's dad stops taping abruptly. Katey storms out of the club*  
  
Erin: What's her problem?  
  
Javier: No idea, it really wasn't that serious I was only using her to get the money to move to American and meet you!  
  
Erin:*hopeful* Really???  
  
Javier: No. It just sounded romantic.  
  
Erin: Oh okay. 


End file.
